motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''is a 1937 Disney animated film produced by Walt Disney based on the German fairy tale of the same name by Brothers Grimm. It is notably the first cel animated film as well as the first film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. A live-action remake, alongside a spin-off, Snow White and Rose Red, are in development. Plot After the death of her father, teenage princess Snow White is forced to become a scullery made by her step-mother, the Queen. The Queen becomes envious when a neighboring prince passes by and the two fall in love. The Queen later consults her Magic Mirror, who informs her that Snow White's beauty surpasses her own. Outraged, the Queen enlists her servant the Huntsman to murder Snow White and bring her heart in a small box. Though reluctant, the Huntsman obeys and takes Snow White into the forest and attempts to stab her with his knife, but finds himself unable to carry out the task. Snow White flees into the forest on the Huntsman's advice, and becomes lost and begins to hallucinate, culminating in her passing out in terror. Upon awakening, she befriends the animals residing in the forest, and they lead her to a cabin that Snow White cleans up. She discovers seven small beds and comes to the conclusion that the house is occupied by children, and falls asleep inside. The cabin's true owner, seven dwarfs, soon arrive after a day of mining and suspect their house has been invaded by a monster. However, upon discovering the princess, they decide to allow her to stay so she can do the housework, though one dwarf, Grumpy, despises Snow White's presence. Meanwhile, the Queen, who had been deceived by the Huntsman into believing Snow White had died, discovers the truth when the Mirror reveals her survival. deciding to deal with her so-named rival herself, the Queen consumes a potion that disguises herself as an old hag. She poisons an apple, intending to feed it to Snow White and put her in a permanent sleep that can only be broken by true love's kiss. With the apple, she sets off into the forest. Elsewhere, the dwarfs soon warm up to Snow White, including Grumpy. They leave Snow White unattended in the cabin while they set off to mine, and warn her not to let in any strangers. After they leave, the Queen appears to Snow White in her hag form and asks to be let in. Disregarding the dwarf's warnings, she lets to Queen inside. The Queen offers Snow White the poisoned apple, and the princess accepts, taking a bite out of it. She immediately succumbs to the poison and collapses, asleep. However, the forest animals warn the dwarfs of the Queen appearing at the cabin and they immediately arrive, confronting the Queen and pursuing her to a cliff, which is soon struck by lightning, causing the Queen to lose balance and plummet off the cliff to her death. However, the dwarf's fail to revive Snow White and, assuming her dead, encase her in a glass coffin instead of burying her. An unknown amount of time passes, and the prince arrives and opens the casket and kisses Snow White, breaking the curse and awakening her. As the dwarfs rejoice, the prince takes Snow White to his kingdom, where they marry. Cast *Adriana Caselotti as Snow White, a young princess who works as a scullery maid for her step-mother, the Evil Queen. *Lucille La Verne as the Evil Queen, Snow White's vain step-mother. *Harry Stockwell as The Prince, a prince who becomes smitten with Snow White. *Roy Atwell as Doc, the leader of the dwarfs. *Pinto Colvig as Grumpy, a dwarf who mistrusts Snow White initially, and Sleepy, a dwarf who usually is eager to fall asleep. *Otis Harlan as Happy, one of the friendlier and happier dwarfs. *Scotty Mattraw as Bashful, a very shy dwarf. *Billy Gilbert as Sneezy, a dwarf with a hay-fever. *Mel Blanc as Dopey, a mute dwarf. *Stuart Buchanan as the Huntsman, the Evil Queen's servant. Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Disney films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Romance films Category:Musical films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1937 films Category:1930s films Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:American films Category:English-language films